Song as Old as Rhyme
by Darkening Whispers
Summary: Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think I knew that already. I meant, 'Why are you in here dancing with me, you're Draco Malfoy and I'm Hermione Granger and we hate each other!" "You hate me. Who ever said I hated you?"


Song as Old as Rhyme

_By Darkening Whispers_

OOO

Hermione Granger was the Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and therefore she had responsibilities, which included setting up student events. She and the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, had put aside their differences for five minutes to get an idea, a ball, and the rest Hermione would do. So Hermione stood just inside the doorway to the empty Hogwarts Ballroom, and took in it's enormity. It was going to take a lot of work.

First of all, it was dusty. The Ballroom was rarely used—most dances were set inside the Great Hall. Second, it was huge. Giant pillars lined the circular walls, and huge windows towered over her. Then there was the chandelier. It hung above the ballroom, and was made of crystal and glass.

_This is like the ballroom from Beauty and the Beast_, thought Hermione, and she walked to the center of the Ballroom. "Let's get to work!"

"Scourgify!" The dust flew off the walls and windows and everywhere else, and disappeared.

"Accio candles!" The hundreds of candles she had brought zoomed towards her.

"Taberno!" The candles lifted high into the air and stayed.

"Hmm. It needs. . ." Hermione started to say to herself, but couldn't think of anything more to decorate the ballroom with. _I'll ask Ginny and Luna, they'll have ideas_.

She walked out of the ballroom, her footsteps echoing, and closed the door behind her. She made her way up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady.

"Jungle Fern," replied Hermione.

"Right-o!"

Hermione nearly ran into the Common Room. "Ginny! I need help!"

"What! Are you-?" Ginny rushed to her from her seat.

"No Ginny, I am not pregnant."

"Oh, okay good." Ginny breathed out, and erupted into a fit of giggles. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are so immature."

Ginny smiled. "I know!"

"But I do need help. With this stupid Ball. I don't know how to decorate and I don't even have a dress!"

"Okay, 'Mione, first—simplicity is good. You put up those candles?"

"Yeah."

"That should be perfect. Remember when Belle and the Beast danced in Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yes?"

"Was the ballroom super decorated?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"No, it was already beautiful."

"Like our ballroom. As for your dress, me and Luna are going shopping on the next Hogsmeade trip in two weeks, you can come!"

Hermione smiled. "Okay!"

~oOo~

The next morning, Hermione went back down to the Ballroom, just to admire it. _This really does look like the Ballroom from Beauty and the Beast_, she though, and the song popped into her mind. Then she began to hum it.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

Hermione started to dance with an invisible partner.

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

She swirled around the ballroom by herself, with only the sound of her humming to guide her.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

She closed her eyes. For once she felt like a princess.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Then Hermione felt something—a firm hand on her waist and in her raised hand. She opened her eyes, but continued dancing.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

She was dancing with Draco Malfoy. She continued humming, and she could hear him singing I under his breath.

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As he sun will rise_

So they danced. If anyone would have walked in, they would have stopped, but no one did. They danced.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

Hermione internally laughed. This was unexpected. How had he gotten in anyway?

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the East_

_Tale as old as time _

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Draco smiled. It was a real smile, not his trademark smirk.

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

Hermione decided to speak. "What are you doing in here?"

_Beauty and the Beast_

"I am Head Boy, am I not? And I believe you are Head Girl?" he raised his eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think I knew that already. I meant, 'Why are you in here dancing with me, you're Draco Malfoy and I'm Hermione Granger and we hate each other'!"

"You hate me. Who ever said I hated you?"

Hermione gave him her best death glare, and stormed out of the room.

~oOo~

**Two and a Half Weeks Later**

Hermione slipped on the dress she had bought with Ginny and Luna. It was an olive green, and tied with a golden sash in the middle. It was a halter dress and went down to her knees. Lavender had already insisted on doing her makeup—it wasn't too heavy. A bit of gold eyeshadow and brown mascara, some lip gloss, and a tiny bit of blush.

She walked down with Ginny, who was wearing a light blue dress.

The ballroom was crowded, and the candles she had put up were lit. Every one was dancing and Hermione smiled with pride at her work.

"Well," she said, "let's dance!"

At the fast dances she danced, but when a slow dance came around, she'd go get some punch, since she didn't have a date.

After a few hours, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around to see Draco Malfoy. "I believe," he said, "You owe me a dance."

"You want me. To dance. With you? Is this a joke?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"You're Draco Malfoy."

He laughed. "You have a point," he said, and took her hand. They walked through the crowd together, and they stared, wide eyed, as the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince danced. They danced as they had the day when the Ballroom had been empty. People cleared away from them, and they danced together, alone, while everyone watched. It would have been awkward, but neither of them noticed anything but each other.

**Fin.**

Hermione's dress: w w w. Camdendrive . com / short – olive - green -halter -top -dress -cd1023 . html

Ginny's dress: http:/ images. Windsorstore. Com/ images/ products /1_94824_FS. jpg


End file.
